Limerence
by Luna V. Belateche
Summary: Adelaide Bousquet is adjusting to her new role in Dauntless, but an old friend and Dauntless leader seems anything but happy at her arrival.
1. Chapter 1

There's a cool rush of air as I step through the heavy steel doors. Pausing, I tilt my head back and take in my surroundings. The Pit is a violent sea of dark fabric and heavy boots, piercings glimmering under the dim light. I forgot how loud it was in Dauntless; there are grunts and yells from the men in the cavernous room, and loud laughs from the women.

It's a far cry from where I have lived for the past 6 years. There, I spent my time in sterile labs, wearing a white lab coat over sensible blue blouses. I pored over books in the royal-hued library, sipping on carbonated drinks until my head swam from the sugar rush and the dense information that I was trying to absorb. I awoke many mornings with my face smashed against the pages of a dense medical text, still hunched over the library table. Due to my upbringing, though, it seemed normal to me.

I had grown up in Erudite, a place where you are expected to make intelligent contributions to society from birth until death. My father was an oncologist, and my mother a physicist. They worked constantly, carting me around from lab to library since I was born. I was always fascinated by my father's work; the way he was able to completely eradicate the strange cancer cells from patients' bodies seemed godlike to me. One night, as I laid in my bed under the blue and white covers pretending to sleep, I heard him downstairs whispering to my mother about how I would be a better doctor than him someday. He showed me how to interpret scans and write charts, and I began to fall in love with the precision and knowledge needed for the work. I was determined to follow in his footsteps one day.

As I grew older, I also found a friend in the bold, towheaded boy that was around my age. We played hide-and-seek in the stacks and chased each other around the lab with chemicals as our parents worked. He sat next to me silently at age 12 when my father was murdered in the War, uncomfortable, but still there. After that, our time together was filled with much less laughter, as a stoic air settled over us. We no longer played like children but trained like athletes, pushing each other to be faster, better, stronger. On the last day, he cryptically told me that I was going to be an incredible soldier, and that I would know where to find him. I cried as I watched his blood sizzle over the coals, whisked away a year before I could choose.

An interminable year later, it was my turn. I showed an equal aptitude for Erudite and Dauntless, but I knew my place. I craved excitement, adventure, and couldn't bear to stay in the faction where my father was slain. I was hopeful that I would glimpse my friend once I arrived at Dauntless, shortly after the choosing ceremony. However, he had been sent away on a year-long mission to round up any remaining factionless after the War. I was told he was now a leader, and my heart leapt with pride. I always knew that he would excel, even moreso than many of the Erudites that transferred to Dauntless.

Once I arrived at Dauntless, I put my all into my training, quickly learning the ropes. Just because he was absent, didn't mean that I couldn't still compete with him. My petite frame began to build muscle from all of the late nights and early mornings in the training room, and any leftover body fat quickly melted. I put my Erudite intuition into everything I was being taught. I learned to shoot with deadly accuracy, throw knives that never missed, and win a fight, even against the tallest and strongest Initiates.

So, it was no surprise when I ranked first in my class. After a brief celebration, I was faced with the daunting task of choosing my role. On a rainy, cold day I sat before Max at a dark table in the conference room, surrounded on all sides by glass that made the storm seem as if it was in the room. He must've seen me frown as I glanced down at the list of career choices.

"Ah, Miss Bousquet. I somehow suspected that you wouldn't find what you were looking for here."

My head snapped up. "You mean, I don't belong in Dauntless?"

Max snorted. "Of course you do, you were first in your class. Remember, Adelaide, it's no longer frowned upon to have an aptitude for more than one faction. The War is over."

I sit back in my chair, arms folded over my chest. Max grins, and I eye him coolly.

"Adelaide, Dauntless needs a physician. I was looking through your file, and besides your equal aptitude for Dauntless and Erudite, you have extensive medical training from shadowing your father as a child. Is that correct?"

I nod, interest piqued.

"I am offering you an opportunity to study medicine and become the primary care provider for Dauntless. You will complete 4 years of medical training, and an additional 2 years in various specialties before returning," he said, a more serious look replacing the grin on his face.

Wait, returning?

The look on my face must have said it all, because Max took a deep breath and continued, "Of course, we do not have the facilities nor the resources to complete this training here, so for the interim, you will need to return to Erudite. If you agree to this, your training starts immediately. What do you say?"

My throat feels dry, but I manage a swallow and a nod. And with that, I am whisked away to my home faction.


	2. Chapter 2

Snapping back to the present, I begin to make my way through the crowd in the Pit. I feel out-of-place, and inquiring glances meet my eyes even though I am dressed in my Dauntless clothes. Is it that obvious that I don't belong here? Has Erudite changed me that much? Steeling myself, I walk to the elevator door at the far end of the Pit, not meeting anyone's eyes. Trying to walk tall, I disappear behind the doors as they slide shut.

The silence in the elevator is deafening, and I completely zone out as I make an effort to regather myself. The loud DING signaling my arrival at the hospital floor startles the shit out of me. Mentally, I try to calm my racing heart as the doors slide open into the sterile, grey environment. A familiar figure turns around at the sound of the elevator doors.

"Adelaide!" Max greets me warmly, embracing me in a big hug. I grin.

"That's DOCTOR Adelaide to you, sir," I retort, stepping back from his hug and surveying my surroundings. The reception area is sleek and tasteful, done in varying shades of charcoal grey and black. A large desk spans half of the room, wrapping in a semi-circle around the pretty receptionist tap-tapping away on the keyboard with her raptor claws. The overstuffed chairs look comfortable, and it dawns on me just how exhausted I am.

"Would you like a tour?" Max inquires, startling me out of my daze. I nod, and we walk over to the huge double doors to the right of the desk. We step into a hallway, also done in shades of charcoal and black, and start down the long tiled floor. The tour seems to fly by. Operating theaters, exam rooms, wards. Pretty much the standard for any hospital, and it seems well-equipped. We come to a halt in front of a towering steel door. "This," Max says, "is where we keep your supplies. The orderlies and I have taken the liberty of ordering everything I think you will need, but you may want to take inventory and see if you need anything that I may have missed."

I push open the door into the largest supply room I have ever seen. Boxes of gloves, bandages, syringes, gauze, medicine, and various other equipment line the large room. Glancing around, I notice a checklist hanging by the door. I eagerly grab the clipboard and begin comparing the list to everything on the shelves, counting each and every box. I have no idea how much time passes; I don't even notice that Max has disappeared, until I hear a sharp rap on the door.

"Yes?" I say irritably, as I have just lost count of the pill packets I was inventorying. The door pushes open.

"Adelaide," Max starts, "I want to introduce you to one of Dauntless' leaders. He will be accompanying you on any external missions you may have, for your safety and extra security." I feel my lips press into a line, indignation rushing through me. I don't need "extra protection." I can take care of myself. I open my mouth to speak, but before I can say anything, he walks through the door.

He is tall, at least 6'4", and has rippling muscles, bulging against his tight black Dauntless jacket. His hair is still that flaxen blonde, close cropped on the sides and longer on top. He has tattoos covering his neck in blocks, and the studs in his ears and over his eyebrow glimmer at me menacingly. At first, his eyes are steely and cold, but as his gaze meets mine a light of recognition warms them, and he looks how I feel. Startled.

"Eric," I say, almost a whisper. His eyes flash, but he says nothing. Max looks between us for a moment, and then speaks.

"Eric, this is Dr. Bousquet. She is going to be Dauntless' primary care provider, as well as resident specialist and surgeon."

Eric's eyes have gone steely again. He nods tersely at me, then says to Max, "I need to get back to the initiates." And with that, he turns on his heel and is gone.

What the fuck?


	3. Chapter 3

I spend the better part of the evening in the supply closet, ensuring everything is in order for my first day in clinic. As I am counting the last of the bandages, I feel my eyelids slowly drooping, and I begin to nod off. I quickly finish the count and put the bandages and clipboard away, flipping off the lights as I leave the room.

The halls are dark, and even the Pit is starting to empty out. I cross the expansive floor, taking care not to step in any puddles of beer from the party that clearly happened earlier tonight. My mind is still reeling from my encounter with Eric earlier. Why didn't he acknowledge me? Didn't he know I was part of Dauntless? Does he hate me now? _Why?_ I wrap my coat tighter around me as I cross the chasm, quickening my pace with each frantic question.

Finally, I find myself in front of the door that matches the number on the shiny key Max handed me earlier. With shaking hands, I unlock the door and push it open.

The apartment is nice, if sparse, tastefully decorated in shades of black and charcoal. There is a long black leather couch, and a gigantic bookshelf that stretches across the expanse of the room. The kitchen is to the right, with sleek black granite counters and stainless steel appliances. I walk tentatively to the bedroom, and my jaw falls slack as I push the door open. It is breathtaking. There is a window that stretches from floor to ceiling, and the room is dimly lit by the moon and stars in the clear sky. The room is furnished with a large black-framed bed and dresser.

I wander into the adjoining bathroom, where I flip on the lights and inspect myself in front of the large mirror. Is something wrong with me? Maybe I am unrecognizable? I scrutinize everything. I'm short, 5'3", and my years in Erudite have left me with curves in just the right places over my muscles that I built in training. My hair is long, dark and shiny. I have naturally olive-complexioned skin and a smattering of freckles over my nose (thanks, mom). My eyes are an unnatural shade of green, almost celery-like. When I first came to Dauntless and discovered that makeup was readily accessible, I used to rim them in layers of black liner to try and draw attention away from them, before realizing that it actually did the opposite. I felt like they made me appear too soft, they are too large and expressive. Now, they work in my favor as a doctor, softening the harsh lines that appear all too often when I am scowling in focus.

Frowning, I lean closer to the mirror. My normally tan skin is paling from exhaustion, and I have huge blue-purple circles underneath my eyes. _How attractive._

I sigh as I tie my hair into a loose bun and slip into the pajamas I have packed in my overnight bag. Snapping off the lights, I cross the plush carpet in the bedroom and slide into the bed, savoring the way the sheets feel cool and crisp against my skin. I flip over to face the window, where the moon is still shining softly onto the floor and bed. Sighing, I finally close my eyes. Who knew the first night back at my faction would be so lonely?


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up pissed off.

The morning sun is glaring through the huge expanse of glass next to my bed, and as soon as I open my eyes it blinds me. Swearing, I cram my pillow down over my eyes, trying to stop the jarring light from torturing my retinas. For as upset as I was last night, I am annoyed today. Who is Eric to think he can just brush me off after not seeing me for 7 years?

Suddenly, I realize that someone has been pounding at my door, which is the reason I jolted awake in the first place. Grumbling, I swing my legs out of bed and pad across the floor, scrunching my toes in displeasure once I step on the cold hardwood in the living room. I unbolt the door and swing it open, only to find a delivery man. A _way-too-chipper_ delivery man.

"Hi ma'am! You must be…" he trails off as he looks at his clipboard, "Miss Bousquet?"

"That's me," I say, rubbing my eyes. He steps aside to reveal a few large boxes.

"I have your things here, delivered from Erudite, overnight as requested!"

Forcing my eyes open, I peer at his handlebar mustache and thick-framed glasses.

"Great, thanks," I mumble, opening the door wider and motioning for him to proceed in.

He quickly deposits the boxes in a pyramid-shaped stack on the floor, then tips his hat at me in farewell as he leaves. I take my time getting dressed and braiding my hair, relishing the weekend days I get to wear leggings and cozy, oversized sweaters. Clutching a cup of hot tea, I settle down, cross-legged, to sort through the boxes on the floor.

As I am placing the heavy medical textbooks and various knick-knacks on the shelves in the living room, I hear voices and footsteps in the hall, followed by another knock at the door.

"It's open!" I holler, and I hear the door swing open. A small group of people trickles in. There's a tall guy with a shaved head save for a man bun, and a slightly shorter guy with close-cropped dark hair and kind brown eyes. There is a tall girl with dark hair, Asian features, and tattoos. And then-

"Holy shit, Emilie?"

The tall blonde girl in front of me grins wickedly.

"The one and only!"

I feel a surge of happiness as I jump up, dusting my hands off on my leggings. She meets me halfway, and we embrace excitedly.

Emilie was in my training class as initiates, a true Dauntless-born. We were inseparable, always sparring and training together. We used to stay up late sneaking sips of alcohol, and suffering through hungover runs at the crack of dawn. We confided in each other about our fear landscapes, and shared every detail of our lives down to the boys in Dauntless we thought were cute, who we wanted to kiss, and who we actually did. She was always bold and brash where I was quieter and more pensive. She was tall, blonde, and a total badass. Her hair now is partially shaved, cascading in a waterfall of blonde waves on the other side. She has quite a few more tattoos, and a piercing just over the center of her upper lip. She is even more beautiful than I remember.

Pulling back, I survey the other members that are there as well.

"Hi guys, I'm Addy," I say, uncertainty bubbling up inside of me.

"Jason," volunteers the guy with the man bun, holding out his hand. I shake it, and he grasps my hand in both hands, surveying me carefully.

"I'm Four," says the guy with kind eyes, softly. I smile at him, and his earnest face relaxes a little as he offers a smile back.

"Tori," says the tough-looking Asian girl, "resident tattoo artist. If you need ink, you know who to go to!"

I smile.

"I may have to take you up on that," I say, thinking about my unfinished half-sleeve. I had started it during Dauntless initiation, when the old tattoo artist, Ray, had run the shop. Progress was halted, obviously, when I was whisked off to Erudite.

"So, bigshot, I hear you're our new doctor," Emilie croons, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"You're a doctor?!" Jason yelps, giving me another once-over, "What are you, 18?"

Four rolls his eyes at Jason's remark as he meets my gaze. "So does that mean you're from Erudite?" I nod. "Oh, then you must know Eric."

Jason's face lights up, and he excitedly screeches, "Oh, you're THAT Ad-" until Tori elbows him, hard.

Has Eric talked about me before? I feel my cheeks flush, hard.

"Yeah, I know Eric," I say as nonchalantly as possible, trying to quell the suddenly shaky feeling in my stomach. I glance down at my hands, which are toying with the hem of my shirt.

"Well, now that Jason has made this entirely awkward," Emilie begins, shooting a pointed glance at Jason, "we were wondering if you wanted to meet us for drinks tonight. We can show our smart-ass friend off to the rest of Dauntless."

I feel my face break into a genuine smile.

"I would love that," I say.


	5. Chapter 5

I totter as steadily as possible toward the bar entrance, gripping Emilie's hand. These heels are killing me already, and the alcohol pregame that she forced on me as we were getting ready really isn't helping anything. She had sweet-talked me into wearing a short black dress and towering heels, and my hair fell in loose waves around my shoulders. My eyes were brushed with gunmetal shadow and kohl liner.

"It brings out your eyes," she had said, as she attacked my eyelids. _Great._

The bar is dark, with shadows of light here and there dotting the chipped wood counter. A murmur of voices fills the place, low rumbles and high-pitched laughs mingling.

Emilie and I perch ourselves at the bar where Jason and Four are already seated. They nod at our arrival, and Jason gives me a lingering look.

"Damnnnn, doc!" he slurs, raising his beer to me, as he walks past to go talk to a group of ladies that just walked in. I flash him a smile as Four rolls his eyes.

The bartender saunters over, a bald, pierced guy in his late 40's. He's wiping his hands on a towel as he approaches.

"What'll it be, ladies?" he asks, eyeing Emilie and I.

"Cosmo for me" Emilie drawls, grinning at him.

"Whiskey, on the rocks," I say. Some of the guys at the bar nod their approval. I feel like I just passed some unspoken test.

"Gotcha," the bartender says, winking at Emilie as he disappears behind the counter.

"So is tomorrow your first day?" Four asks me, looking genuinely interested. I nod.

"I'm a little nervous," I say. "All this training and I feel like I'm not ready. Dauntless is…different."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Four says, swirling his drink around. "I've heard really good things about you. Max couldn't shut up about how talented you were once you got here."

I smile, taking a sip of the drink that's just been set in front of me.

"That's nice to hear."

Four excuses himself after a few minutes of small talk, to talk to Jason and the girls that are now perched on either side of him. Idly,I look around, taking in all of the girls with smokey eyes and glittery crop-tops, and the muscular guys covered in tattoos. You would think I would remember some of these people, but most of the faces I can see look completely foreign to me. Suddenly, my eyes land on a familiar head of blond hair and the large frame attached to it. Eric is heading toward the door, flanked by Jason (sans ladies), Four, and a few guys I haven't met yet. Emilie must see my gaze linger, because she nudges me.

"Wanna come sit outside while I smoke?" I nod, grateful that the bartender has already applied my points to my drink purchase. We stand and she grabs my arm and links it with mine, just like old times.

The fresh air outside is welcome, as my lungs burn from the cigarettes and stale beer inside the bar. We sit on a bench near the railing, and Emilie turns to me.

"So, what is up with you and Eric?"

My breath catches. I forgot how straightforward she could be.

"I dunno," I mumble, suddenly transfixed by the hem of my dress, "we were best friends growing up in Erudite, and now he's basically ignoring me. I was excited to see him again after so much time, you know?"

Emilie nods, taking a drag of her cigarette. We're silent for a moment, and a serious look falls across her face.

"Addy," she begins, "Eric has changed a lot from when you knew him. His year of deployment completely transformed him. He and Four used to be closer, and Four always told me about how funny and outgoing Eric used to be. When he came back, he was…different."

She paused, tapping ash off the end of her cigarette.

"He was held hostage at one point. Captured…tortured…we don't really know to what extent, but he's quiet now, withdrawn. He can be downright cruel at times, especially to initiates. He's killed a lot of people, Ad. Not for no good reason, but killed them nonetheless."

I feel my heart sinking as she relays all of this to me. Eric, killing people? The idea seems foreign to me.

We are interrupted by a loud group of guys walking past, back toward the bar, and I realize that Jason, Eric, and Four are among them. I sit, frozen in place and obstructed from their view by the dark, decorative plants next to the bench that we sit on. As they approach the bar, Jason motions for them to stop so that he can smoke before going in. A few others light up as well, and they all stand casually, talking about the latest initiate class.

Suddenly, I hear my name.

"Dude…the new doctor, Addy?" Jason says, and I see Eric's head snap up to stare at him.

"She's fucking gorgeous, man," remarks one of the others casually, stomping out his cigarette on the pavement.

"Oh yeah," Jason says animatedly, "Her body is incredible. That ass…"

"Jason…" Four says in a warning tone.

"What? Nothing wrong with looking," Jason replies, "although she can check me for testicular cancer anyti-"

"JASON." Four cuts him off in a much louder voice.

Eric is glaring at Jason with such fervor, it terrifies me, and I'm 10 yards away.

"Don't talk about her like that," he says, in a low voice with a menacing tone. Jason's eyes widen, and he feigns innocence.

"Do you own her, Eric? Because last I heard, she was available."

In one swift motion, Eric grabs Jason by the collar of his shirt and slams him against the brick wall. Jason looks amused, albeit a little taken aback.

"If I hear you so much as BREATHE another uncouth word about her, you're dead. Got it?"

Jason nods, swallowing. Eric lets him go, and turns on his heel, stalking off.

I turn to Emilie, eyes wide, and she is smirking.

"Looks like he isn't as indifferent as you thought."

Interesting…


End file.
